


It's not true

by HosieIsRising



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosieIsRising/pseuds/HosieIsRising
Summary: Hope has lost her humanity after a painful loss.  Josie, her girlfriend, won't give up until she gets her back.  But is there something so bad that Hope can do that Josie gives up?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	It's not true

Josie entered Hope's apartment quite angry at what she had just discovered.  
-Hope Mikaelson! -She said when she saw her drinking her coffee with just a bathrobe  
-Hi love, what is your visit due to? she said with her irritating charming smile  
-Have you broken Kaleb's neck? she said hysterically  
-Yes, and? He is a vampire and he was driving me crazy -she replied naturally

Josie and Hope's relationship had been like this for months. After the death of Alaric, and well, Hope, it had all gone downhill. Right in his prime, when they had finally managed to be together after decades in love, Mikael appeared and ended his happiness as revenge for not being able to do the same with his father.  
When Hope came back as a complete trihybrid Josie knew it wouldn't be easy but he wouldn't give up on her, because he loved her.  
But the moment Hope lost her only remaining father figure, she took the humanity out of her. And her only goal during these months was to get Josie back to her dark side and that together they will conquer the world.  
And although Josie resisted, she was getting more and more difficult.

The noise of a door caught the attention of both, a blond girl, quite tall and attractive came out of Hope's room completely disheveled.  
Josie tried to ignore her anger and continue her reprimand to Hope after the girl left there, but within seconds another girl, now shorter and more curvy, left the same direction as the previous one. Hope's room.  
-Someone else? she-she said more hysterical than she intended  
-Love if you don't give me affection I will have to attend to my needs, besides I am an all powerful being, I need to spend my energy -she said grimly  
-I will never come back to you if you keep hurting people -she answered angrily  
-It's a shame, nobody satisfies me like you- she whispered in her ear as she began to kiss his neck  
An involuntary moan escaped the brunette's mouth, she knew she was not well but she missed her so much. And if she let herself be fooled once without ever getting her back, she would know there was no going back.  
Josie got up, walking away from Hope.  
"You won't get what you want," she said and then walked out the door before she fell for Hope's charms

Hope was starting to lose her patience. She wanted her girl but she knew hers Josie hers would never be with her as long as she had no humanity. So she tried everything so that the evil version of her would come back and they could be together. At the end of the day she was the same person, she would always be in love with Josie, whatever version of her she is, and she can't deny that her dark side made her legs shake.  
She knew that Josie was not going to give up on getting her back, after all that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.  
But she only came up with one thing that she knew she would only have one answer to. Let her girl come back. Or so she believed.

The next day Josie went back into Hope's apartment, she did it every day, even if they just argued, but she needed to see her and know if she was okay. Even though she hurt him.  
When she walked in she found it strange that she wasn't drinking her coffee and waiting for her, like she always did.  
-Hope are you here? she-she asked approaching her room  
An agitated Hope left the room quite nervous.  
-Hi, what- what are you doing here? she said stuttering  
-You hadn't woken up yet, whoever it was this time because of being good -she said jokingly even though she broke his heart  
-Eh ... don't think so - she said lowering her head  
"Aren't you going to rub my face?" Not even trying to break me? she asked, surprised without knowing what was happening to her  
-You know I'm a little tired, you should go ... - Hope's room door opening interrupted her  
And at that moment Hope's heart stopped.  
Lizzie Saltzman was there, holding the door and horrified to see her sister there.  
-Josie, I can explain it to you - Lizzie began  
Josie said nothing, no words came out of her. The greatest fear of her all her life had been that her sister would take Hope from her, as she always did with what she wanted.  
And it had happened.  
-Jo wait - Hope said when she saw that Josie was heading to the exit  
-I love you - Hope said crying  
-It's not true, if you did, you would never have done this - Josie replied, devastated, closing the door

There were no words to describe what Josie felt at that moment. And neither did what Hope felt.  
The next few seconds passed very quickly but the only thing she was clear about was two things.  
Josie was gone forever.  
And she had humanity again.


End file.
